mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirin Yagokoro/Ricepigeon's Version
Overview This version of Eirin is a 3-button character. What she lacks in stamina and combo potential, she makes up for in keepaway, using her arrows to cover screen space and preventing an opponent's advance. Due to this, Eirin is best played defensively, using her Elixirs and Saturn V to punish an opponent's wrong move and then using her arrows to keep them at bay. The button can be used as a shortcut for her and Dash commands. Most of her specials are designed to cover screen space to restrict the opponent's movement. Unlike most characters, her normal is a projectile, which can be held down to charge the attack, allowing Eirin to fire up to two more arrows in rapid succession. Eirin has two level three spellcards at her disposal, though can only choose one for the match. "Heaven Spider's Butterfly Catching Web" is mostly used as a combo ender, and useful for racking up damage on a knocked down opponent. Leading God "Omoikane Device", however, improves Eirin's keepaway game, providing her with extra arrows or detonating the device for a large AoE zoning tool. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |command= |cancel= , + , + , , + , , |prorate=92% |description=Eirin pulls an arrow out of her quiver and thrusts it downward in an arc. The hitbox covers the space above her, so it can also function as an anti-air. |image=EirinRP5x.png }} |command= |properties= |cancel= , |prorate=90% |description=Eirin pulls out an arrow and swings it in an arc behind her. Can cross up jumping opponents. |image=EirinRP5y.png }} |command= |cancel= , |prorate=85% x 1~3 |notes= |description=Eirin loads her bow and takes aim, firing an arrow directly in front of her. By holding , the firing can be delayed, which will also cause Eirin to fire up to two additional arrows when the button is released, depending on how long the button is held for. Unlike most normals, this one deals chip damage on block. |image=EirinRP5z.png }} |command= + |cancel= , + , + , , + , , |prorate=92% |description=A quick, low-hitting kick attack. Almost twice as fast startup than her Standing , but has slower recovery and is unsafe on hit unless followed up with another attack. |image=EirinRP2x.png }} |command= + |cancel= , |damage=70 |prorate=88% |description=Eirin uses her arm as a pivot as she swings her legs around in a sweeping arc along the ground. Leaves Eirin at a frame disadvantage, but makes up for it in range. |image=EirinRP2y.png }} |command= + |cancel= , |notes= |damage=75 |prorate=75% |description=Eirin performs a sliding kick across the ground. Unsafe at point blank, but has a long amount of active frames, so it can be used to hit meaty. |image=EirinRP2z.png }} |command= |requirements= |prorate=90% |cancel=(AIR) , (AIR) , , |description=Eirin performs a mid-air heel kick. Can be used as an effective jump-in attack, as it covers a good amount of space below her. |image=EirinRPj5x.png }} |command= |requirements= |properties= |prorate=85% |cancel= , |description=An aerial version of her Standing , but now uses her bow in her other hand, greatly extending her range. |image=EirinRPj5y.png }} |command= |requirements= |prorate=90% x 2 |cancel= , |description=Eirin twirls her bow in a circle above her, hitting twice. |image=EirinRPj5z.png }} Command Attacks or + |prorate=N/A |block=''N/A'' |notes= |cancel='Ground:' , + , , + , + , , + Air: (AIR) , (AIR) , (AIR) |description=Eirin performs a forward dash. can be held to extend the length of the dash. |image=EirinRP-66.png }} or + |prorate=N/A |notes= on Ground Version. |cancel= |description=Eirin performs a backward dash that sends her into the air just above the ground. |image=EirinRP-44.png }} |command= + or + + |prorate= : 10% |notes= |description=Eirin grabs her opponent, either knocking them away with her bow (forward) or crossing them up with a slashing arrow attack (backward) |image=EirinRP-throw1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=EirinRP-throw2.png |caption2=Forward throw |image3=EirinRP-throw3.png |caption3=Backward throw }} |command= + |prorate=80% |cancel= , |description=Eirin pulls her bow out and swings it down over her head. Covers the entire space in front of her, as well as a bit above her so it can also beat out certain aerial attacks if timed properly. |image=EirinRP6y.png }} Specials |command= |properties= on Ground Version. |cancel= |prorate=93% x 3 |description=Eirin loads her bow with three arrows and fires. The hitbox of the arrows is not as large as the ones created by her normal, but the trajectory of the ground versions differ depending on button press. fires the arrows in a 3-round burst straight ahead. fires all three simultaneously in a 45 degree angle upward, arcing down due to gravity. fires all 3 arrows in an 80 degree angle upward, arcing downward to hit the ground. |image=EirinRP236arrow.png |image2=EirinRP236px.png |image3=EirinRP236py.png |image4=EirinRP236pz.png |caption=Arrow hitbox |caption2= Version |caption3= Version |caption4= Version }} |command= |properties= |cancel= |prorate=95% x 5 |description=Eirin fires a single arrow upward at an angle. As soon as the arrow reaches the top of the screen, it explodes into a burst of light, raining down 5 more arrows, one at a time, each one aimed slightly toward the opponent while covering an arc. Button press determines the angle of the initial arrow and the point of impact, with stopping just above Eirin, about half screen away, and about 1 full screen away. Note: Only the arrows that rain down cause damage, not the initial arrow. |image=EirinRP623p.png |image2=EirinRP623papprox.png |caption=Arrow hitbox |caption2=Approximate hitbox coverage area (in red) }} |command= |properties= on Version. Freeze on Version. on Version. |prorate= : 85% : 85% : 75% |cancel= |description=Eirin pulls out a flask filled with either mercury, liquid nitrogen, or Nitroglycerin, and tosses it in an arc in front of her. The effect of flask differs depending on button press. inflicts for 15 damage per second for 5 seconds. freezes the opponent, encasing them in ice and leaving them vulnerable to attack for 2 seconds. The opponent can escape the ice early by mashing buttons. creates a column of fire that knocks down on hit. |image=EirinRP214p.png |image2=EirinRP214px.png |image3=EirinRP214py.png |image4=EirinRP214pz.png |caption=Flask Hitbox |caption2= Explosion Hitbox |caption3= Explosion Hitbox |caption4= Explosion Hitbox }} |command= |properties= |cancel= |prorate=92% x 2 |description=Eirin's only non-projectile special. Eirin launches herself upward, using her bow as a spring, then lands. Button press determines Eirin's landing location. Eirin is completely invulnerable until she is airborne, so it can be used to escape and punish attacks if timed properly. The attack, however, has utility as a repositioning tool to give space between Eirin and her opponent, though should not be thrown out liberally due to the landing recovery. |image=EirinRP28-2.png |caption=Hitbox |p2meter= |active=Until ground|recovery=41|advhit=D|advblock=-22 |framenotes=0f~11f invincible. 10f~ airborne until recovery. }} Supers |command= |prorate=60% |requirements=1000 power. Cannot be used if Omoikane Device is active. |properties= |description=Eirin takes aim with her bow and fires a large high-speed velocity arrow that homes in on the opponent. Very unsafe if blocked, but its quick startup and ability to hit the opponent anywhere on screen makes it an incredibly effective zoning tool and combo ender |damage=200|p1meter= |advhit=D }} |command= |prorate=78% x 6 |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Eirin aims her bow upward and fires a single large arrow that flies off screen. Moments later, various destroyed satellites and other space debris will rain down from the sky, crashing into the ground with violent force one after another, with the explosion reaching upward. Covers an immense amount of vertical and horizontal space, and Eirin recovers quickly enough to follow up with another attack while the space debris is still raining. |image=Eirin236236p.png |caption=Debris hitbox }} |command= |prorate=96%*70% |requirements=3000 power. Requires "Heaven Spider's Butterfly Catching Web" to be selected at beginning of match. |properties= |description=Eirin leaps up into the air, tossing a flask containing nitroglycerin downward at the ground. If the opponent is hit by the resulting explosion, they will be launched high into the air as Eirin quickly takes aim with her bow, firing 5 arrows simultaneously. The arrows will then fan out, disintegrating into light beams that spread out to form a giant web, encasing the opponent in a flash of light before dealing heavy damage. |image=Eirin236236ppp1.png |image2=Eirin236236ppp2.png |image3=Eirin236236ppp3.png |caption=Flask hitbox |caption2=Explosion hitbox |caption3=Cinematic on hit }} |command= |prorate=N/A |requirements=3000 power. Requires Leading God "Omoikane Device" to be selected at beginning of match. |properties= on inputs. |description=Eirin emits an orb of light from her body. The orb lasts for about 20 seconds. Pressing again will toggle the orb between Sentinel Mode and Seeker Mode. During Sentinel Mode, the default mode, the orb will follow Eirin around and will fire additional arrows each time Eirin uses her specials. During Seeker Mode, the orb will gain a brighter flash as it now follows the opponent instead of Eirin, but will no longer fire any extra arrows when Eirin uses her specials. There is a slight delay where the orb will attempt to "catch up" with either Eirin or the opponent, so strategic placement and movement can provide Eirin with a significant amount of area coverage. Additionally, when summoned, the orb will begin with a 0% charge, which will increase whenever Eirin would normally gain meter. At 100% charge, Eirin will be able to detonate the orb using Mind of God "Omoikane's Brain". |image= |caption= }} |command= |prorate=N/A |requirements=Requires Leading God "Omoikane Device" to be selected at beginning of match. Requires Omoikane Device to be active and at 100% charge. |properties= |description=Once the Omoikane Device has been charged to 100% power, Eirin can detonate it. The device will explode, covering almost half the screen. It is best to build the device's charge to 100% using the orb's Sentinel Mode, then switch the orb to Seeker mode before using this move as it will home in on the opponent's position so you can easily detonate it. Alternatively, detonating the device while in Sentinel Mode can provide Eirin with a close range anti-air which also functions well in close range combos. |image= |caption= }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Zoning Characters Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 900 to 949